


关于时间悖论以及平行宇宙的验证法则

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clint，”男人的嘴角轻轻抽搐了一下，“我叫Clint，我来自你的未来，Phil。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于时间悖论以及平行宇宙的验证法则

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The rules and practices of creating time paradox and parallel universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044528) by [Christywalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks)



> *与妇联2电影以及神盾电视剧都有出入
> 
> *没看过漫画，也没考据，就是满足一个脑洞qwq
> 
> *总之写着文是为了感谢各位太太的探鹰文帮我度过上个月准备考试的昏暗期。时间穿越这个梗很常见，我希望没有和哪位太太的文太撞梗就好
> 
> *无beta，错别字见谅
> 
> *首发随缘

Phil J. Coulson探员缓缓放下手中的笔，抬起眼望向自己办公室天花板上那块方形板后的通风口。其实从大约五分钟前Phil就听到了通风口后面传来的细微噪音，但他既没有接到秘密基地被敌方入侵的警告，也没有感受到任何生命威胁，所以他只是愣了片刻就继续完成手中这份两个小时后就要上交的报告。可他完全没想到通风口传来的噪音在这五分钟内越来越频繁，而就在他终于抬头的那一瞬间，方形板突然轻微颤抖起来，预示着那个在通风口里一直发出噪音的谁，或者什么，马上就要现出真身了。

 

Phil的右手仍然停留在桌上的钢笔旁，但他的左手已经迅速握住身侧枪托里的武器。无论即将出场的人是敌是友，大意从来都不是他的风格。

 

方形板的晃动更剧烈了，几秒钟后通风口里传来一声轻声咒骂，然后一个黑色的人影从天花板上轻巧地落到Phil的办公桌前，在落地的瞬间猛然吸气，仿佛在忍受痛苦。

 

当然，在对方抬头正对上Phil手中黑洞洞的枪口时，他又吸了口气。

 

“友方，请别开枪。”

 

Phil越过自己的手枪，看到一个四十岁左右的中年男人举起双手站在自己的办公桌前。他快速地扫了对方一眼在心里做着评估：他穿着自己认不出归属的黑色无袖紧身制服，背上还背着一个空箭筒，虽然手里并没有弓；他裸露在衣物的皮肤上布满淤青和擦伤，手臂上一处看起来很糟糕的划伤仍然在渗血，很显然刚参加过某种暴力行动；虽然对方的脸上很脏，但Phil能清楚看到那双蓝绿相间的眼睛里满是真诚，而且他整个人的姿势都在完全不加防备地示弱，没有半点想要夺取Phil的武器并反击的准备。但即便如此Phil仍然没有任何想要放低武器的意思，因为他很清楚虽然眼前这人受了伤，但他还是能够轻易拿下自己，Phil不会看错他身上散发出经过无数次生死相搏而淬炼出的危险气息。

 

“姓名？来这里的意图？还有你是怎么进到通风口里面的？”Phil厉声问道。

 

“这里是神盾局在华盛顿郊区的秘密总部，没错吧？”男人哑着嗓子说到，“而你是……Phil J. Coulson探员。”

 

“只要识字的人都能从我的身份牌上认出我的名字，”Phil干巴巴地回答道，“但你好像并没有回答我的任何问题。你是怎么知道神盾这个名字的？”

 

对方没有回答，而是翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔了几声。

 

“好吧，”Phil的左手仍然稳稳地举着枪，而右手够向放在桌旁的通讯器。“既然你不愿意回答我的问题，那我只能向上级汇报你的存在了。”

 

“等等，Phil！”

 

男人口中叫出的这个名字让探员的眉毛挑进了发际线里。他深吸一口气，然后才非常缓慢地开口，“抱歉，我们彼此认识吗？很显然你习惯用我的名字来称呼我，但我完全不认识你。”

 

“你的姓名是Phil Coulson，但只有你的家人会这样用名字称呼你，而你最好的朋友，神盾的头儿Fury喜欢叫你‘Cheese’。”在Phil略微惊讶的目光中男人继续说下去，“你是美国队长的头号粉丝，毕生愿望就是成为队长那样的人，所以你最大的爱好就是收藏队长相关的周边，手里有一套珍藏卡但还差一张没有全。你在上大学的时候曾有个拉大提琴的女友，但毕业后就分手了，现在她已经搬去波特兰。你虽然很擅长和人打交道但痛恨没用的社交，所以在神盾从没有特别的好朋友，但是大家都知道你是神盾最好的探员之一，因为你随时随地都准备献出自己的性命来拯救别人。你有时会引用Spock的那句话——”

 

“多数人的利益胜过个人的利益。”Phil在不觉间缓缓接口。他抬眼看向站在自己面前的男人，发现他蓝绿色的眼睛里含着一层薄薄的泪光以及全然压抑不住的伤痛。在这一刻Phil发誓自己虽然从未见过这个人，但他们彼此之间绝对有关系，因为对方眼里的伤痛之源就是自己。

 

“你……”Phil的口气软了下来，“你究竟是谁，告诉我你的名字！”

 

“Clint，”男人的嘴角轻轻抽搐了一下，“我叫Clint，我来自你的未来，Phil。”

 

“不可能。”Phil强忍住从座位上站起来的冲动，“据我所知地球还需要至少半个世纪才能达到制造简易时光机的科技水平。我自认为不会有那么长的寿命。你难道……你难道是我的……后代？”

 

名叫Clint的男人嘴角又抽搐了一下，但这次Phil能看出他好像是听到了什么特别滑稽的事。

 

“没那么远，大约是在距离现在二十多年的未来吧……你现在不到三十岁？”

 

Phil点点头，他现在刚过二十八岁。

 

“我猜也是。顺便，为了证明我说的是真的，我从未来你的美国队长的全套珍藏卡里拿了你还没收集到的那张给你。”男人示意自己准备放下一只手，在Phil点头同意后他从上半身制服左侧众多拉链之一中小心翼翼地抽出一张被压在塑封里的卡片，然后递到Phil面前。Phil瞪着面前这张无数次在现场拍卖和网上竞拍中从自己手中无情溜走的珍藏卡，一时间不知道该说什么。

 

“所以说……”他隔了几秒钟才缓缓开口，“这张卡属于未来的我？”

 

“没错。”

 

“那意味着未来的我就少一张珍藏卡了。”

 

“但现在的你有了，那未来的你也就有这张卡了啊。”

 

“你知道这是时空悖论对吧？”

 

男人的脸上闪过一个莫测的表情。“只有你，Phil，”他仿佛被谁打了一拳一样说到，“只有你在这种情况下还能想到时空悖论。”

 

又一次听到这种似乎在描述自己却又不完全吻合的口气让Phil的胸口莫名一紧，他叹了口气，抬手接过珍藏卡。在他的手指捏上卡片边缘的瞬间，身穿奇异制服的男人突然身体一晃，如果他不是反应极快地撑住办公桌的话肯定已经跪倒在地。

 

“你需要医疗救治。”Phil虽然仍握着枪，但他的枪口已经不自觉放低了。

 

“不，我现在最不需要的就是被送进神盾的医疗室，然后是实验室，接着被神盾的一群科学家用各种各样的机器扫来扫去试图找出我是用什么方法穿越时间的。不，Phil，我不知道自己能在这个时间点存在多长时间，而我……我还有一些事情想和你说。”

 

Phil看着对方无比真诚的双眼以及撑在办公桌边缘骨节发白的手，终于迟疑地点点头。

 

“好。”

 

名叫Clint的男人脸上露出自他从通风口里掉出来后的第一个笑容，然后干净利落地瘫倒在地。Phil微微踮起脚尖，看着昏迷在地板上的男人时遗憾地摇了摇头。

 

“你为什么就不能等坚持到我车上再昏过去呢？”

 

他一边摇头一边拿起通讯器，看来今天下午这份报告是没办法准时上交了。

 

***

 

Phil放任Clint在自己一点也不舒服的木地板上躺了两分钟，向主管自己的副局长Nick Fury请好假（Nick还不算神盾正式的头儿，虽然大家都知道他转正不过就是一份文件的事，而现在有了这个来自未来的家伙Phil更确信无疑了），然后蹲在地上很有耐心地将对方摇醒。注意到Clint即使摔倒也下意识护住的左半边身体，Phil很小心地只摇了摇对方的右肩，但即便如此他的手掌上仍然蹭了些微血迹。

 

无论他是谁，Clint都被训练的很好。他被摇醒后只哼了一声，在勉强认清Phil的脸后摇晃着站起身来，被Phil架着走出办公室。现在离神盾规定的下班时间还有一个多小时，走廊里来来往往全都是探员，但Phil就这样架着一个伤痕累累的Clint，用他最公式化的淡然微笑以及全局闻名的Coulson招牌凝视逼退了每个想要张口询问的人。而一路上Clint一直靠在他的肩头装死。当他们坚持到地下停车场时Clint看起来不太像装死，而是真的又一次昏了过去。Phil将他轻柔地放在副驾驶座后再次评估了对方的伤势。比起刚才办公室里硬撑的Clint，他现在看上去彻彻底底糟糕透顶。探员叹口气，在坐上驾驶座脚踩油门时默默祈祷傍晚的交通高峰不要太过分。

 

他们花了近三十分钟回到了Phil在基地附近的小公寓。Phil这次直接放弃叫醒Clint，而是试着一个人将他拽上楼。将男人从楼下一直拽到位于三楼的公寓门口大概是Phil这一年里最大的劳动量，等他用颤抖的手打开门后他直接带着对方一起摔在了沙发上。Clint仍然昏迷着，但他苍白干裂的嘴唇中逸出一声呻吟。无论这究竟是谁，Phil绝没有让他死在自己沙发上的打算，所以等他喘匀气后就去浴室取来了急救箱。

 

当Phil弯腰用消毒酒精棉球处理男人脸颊上的擦伤时Clint闷哼一声醒了过来。他睫毛轻颤，露出眼皮后两颗蓝绿混合的眼眸，里面满是防备与敌意。Phil当机立断连退两步，给出他足够的个人空间。他站在咖啡桌旁注释着Clint异常警觉地扫视着自己的客厅，眼神从警戒逐渐变成不可思议，最后落回自己身上。宛若千钧的眼神沉重地压在自己身上，迫使Phil清了清嗓子试图打破这让他不安的沉默一刻。

 

“你……感觉怎么样？”

 

男人继续沉默地盯着他，过了好久才回答。“感觉和屎一样。”

 

“你的伤口需要处理，如果有骨折的地方也请告诉我。我知道你不愿去医院，所以请允许我为你做一些简单地处理。”

 

“应该不算太严重，”Clint终于收回目光，皱着眉头抬手按了按自己的左侧身体，“除了两根断掉的肋骨，其他应该还好。”

 

“你的腿呢？我注意到你从通风口进入我的办公室时经受了某些痛苦。”

 

“呃，脚腕扭到了吧，没什么事。”

 

“除此之外你还失血过多，但我没看到明显的伤口。”

 

“那是上次行动的遗留物，我没好利索就逃出了医疗室。没办法，最近的攻击实在是太多，我没办法躺在那里任凭——”他猛地止住话题，抬起右手揉了揉额头。“听着，Phil，我知道你一定有许多问题想要问我，而我很感激你没有向上汇报关于我的情况，虽然我认识的那个Fury肯定会在今天结束之前逼问你关于我的问题。我身上这些伤不算什么，根本不致命，所以你能不能坐下来好好听我说，我有件非常严肃的事要告诉你。”

 

“前提是你不会说一半就昏倒在我的沙发上。”Phil拿起咖啡桌上的电话听筒，“所以说，先吃饭，后聊天，在等外卖的时候顺便处理好你的伤。”

 

“非常有效率嘛，长官。”Clint靠在沙发背上仰头一笑，但立即意识到自己说漏了嘴。Phil挑起一根眉毛看着他的脸色变得更苍白了。

 

“所以说，我是你的上司，你也是神盾的一员？”不等Clint作答，电话那头已经接通，他迅速干脆地点了两份披萨以及大杯可乐，毕竟有人需要补充糖分。放下电话后Phil双手交叠放在身前看向沙发上的男人，不自觉间摆出他最在行的审讯姿势。

 

“在我们刚一见面时你就洋洋洒洒地说了好几条关于我的私人信息，而我也想说说我对你的看法。”Phil看到Clint的下颚处肌肉抽动了一下，但他只是犹豫半秒就打定主意接着说了下去。“你很熟悉神盾总部的内部构造，很轻松就找到了我的办公室，说明你在那栋建筑里待过一定的时间；你对我的个人信息很熟悉，同时用‘长官’称呼我，说明你是神盾的一员，是我的下属，而从你的衣着体型等等我能看出你是个不一般的外勤；此外我还能体会到我们之间的关系不一般，并不是每个人穿越时间之后都会跑去找自己的旧日上司问好。所以你……”Phil低头凝视着那双蓝绿色的眼睛，“你经历了一次很不愉快的时空穿越究竟是想告诉我什么？”

 

在他审问的目光中Clint猛地闭上双眼，忍着左肋的剧痛做了几次深呼吸。“Phil，你要明白我在尽可能地保护时空连续性，我不能告诉你太多，不然未来会发生变化，而我……我不希望任何变化出现。”

 

“但你的确想要告诉我关于未来的什么，你想要改变某件事。”

 

“没错。”

 

男人短促的一句回答后再次抿紧嘴，脸上写满了纠结。Phil叹了口气不再逼问他，而是取过酒精棉球又一次擦拭起他脸上的伤口。他们之间的距离比陌生近，比亲密远，Phil处理伤口的手带着堪比专业人员的精准轻柔，而Clint整个人浑身紧绷，像是强忍着什么。Phil一开始还没意识到他这是怎么回事，但当他无意中瞥到对方大腿一侧攥紧的拳头时恍然大悟。

 

他在努力不让自己靠向Phil的碰触。

 

“我们……”Phil一边为他的上臂划伤裹绷带一边犹豫地挑选着词语，“我们之间……？”

 

“你是我的直属上司，我是你手下最优秀的特工。”Clint干净利落地抛下一个答复。

 

“但……”Phil皱起眉头，疑问还没离开嘴就听到门铃被按响的声音。他低头给了Clint一个“不要以为我会轻易放过你”的眼神，走过去开门接过外卖。等他再次回到咖啡桌时Clint已经缠好了绷带，抬起头面无表情地看向他。

 

“先吃饭，后说话。”Phil把两大盒披萨放在桌上，然后递给他一大杯可乐，“我觉得你应该饿坏了。”

 

饿坏了完全不够用来形容Clint，他大概有二十年没吃饭那么饿。Phil眼睁睁看着Clint把两大盒十二寸的披萨吃的干干净净，而自己勉强只抢到两块。风卷残云后Clint仿佛赌气般用吸管将可乐吸出阵阵噪音，让Phil感觉这男人虽然比自己年长了十多岁，但心理年龄就是个小孩子。不过的确如此，如果他是从自己二十多年后的未来回到现在的，那么Phil的确要比他大十岁左右。

 

“所以说，”Phil试探着重开饭前的话题，“关于未来，你究竟能告诉我些什么？”

 

Clint抱着可乐并没有直接看向他，过了好一会才缓缓开口。“在二十年后，神盾这个名字回比现在贴切恰当得多。到了那时候神盾就像一块盾牌，挡在地球和……其他危险之间。”

 

“其他危险你指的是来自其他星球、种族和时空的危险？”

 

Clint眯起眼睛瞥了他一眼。“我一直都知道你是个科幻宅，不过……”

 

“我面前就有一个自称来自二十年后未来的男人，虽然我还没完全相信你的话，但时空穿越意味着其他各种可能。”Phil无辜地耸了耸肩。

 

“总之，二十年后的地球要比现在危险得多，而一切可以说都是从纽约的一场大战开始。”

 

“就像科幻片里演一样，外星人想要占领地球，然后他们选择了地球上最繁华人口最密集的大都市之一发起攻击，但地球上有一群英勇无畏的人击退了他们？”

 

“大概可以这么说吧，差不多就是这样。”

 

“但是？”这样的故事一般都有一个悲剧性转折，即使是Phil也知道就像电影一样，生活中的狗血往往不可避免。

 

“但是……”Clint的喉结上下弹动了一下，艰难地吞咽着。他的右手不自觉捏紧手里的可乐杯，完全没意识到在他的大力揉捏下深色的饮料洒在了他的黑色制服上。他垂着头做了几次深呼吸，然后猛地转过头来看向沙发上的另一个人。Phil被那双蓝绿色眼睛里几乎能穿透一切的眼神钉在沙发上，他这辈子从没见过有人用这样的眼神看向自己，目光里混合着伤痛，愤怒，悔恨，痛苦，甚至还带着些许不为人知的骄傲与敬佩。Clint的一双眼睛在客厅的灯光下亮得刺目，他紧紧逼视着Phil，一直到临近崩溃的边缘才哑着嗓子低声说了一句：

 

“你死了。”

 

听到这句话，Phil突然感觉胸口一凉，下意识用手捂住心脏。但他这个条件反射的动作让Clint原本已经很悲痛的眼神又加上一层哀伤，他几乎眼里含着泪看向Phil，整个人都轻轻颤抖起来。

 

“你死了，Phil，你在这场大战还未正式打响之前就被人杀害了。但你死前极其英雄，为了其他人的安危一个人跑去面对比你强大成百上千倍的敌人，并且给予他惨痛一击。而你的死……你的死是我们赢得这场大战不可或缺的原因，如果没有你的牺牲，整个地球肯定已经被屠杀干净了。”

 

“原来，”Phil感觉自己的嘴角在开合时有些麻木，“原来这就是你给我的美国队长珍藏卡上那块污渍的由来。”Phil在Clint把卡片递过来的瞬间就发现了，他之前疑惑过卡片背面右上角的那处暗棕色污渍可能是血迹，但他绝没想到会是自己的血。

 

“我在葬礼前从你的遗物里偷了这张卡片出来，因为……因为这张卡片是我送你的，我想要留点什么做个纪念。”

 

“一定花了你不少钱。”Phil感觉自己的表现完全不像个被告知生命只剩二十余年的人，他除了有些恍惚之外在没有其他任何想法。二十年，他自从加入神盾的那一天就知道寿终正寝对于他选择的这个职业不过是个笑话，二十年的余生已经远远超出了他的预期。而且以这种方式，以Clint所描述的这种方式……PhilCoulson之所以选择神盾就是因为他坚信自己能成就些什么，他想要的也许并非名留青史的光辉荣炳，但他一直希望自己的存在能够有一定的价值，哪怕他在神盾所做的工作能够多挽救一个人的生命，那么他就离自己的偶像与标准，离美国队长所承载的信念更接近了一步。

 

“花了我在神盾前两年的全部工资，还有不少个人存款。但是Phil，我来这里不是为了给你这张卡，我是想知道为什么。”

 

“多数人的利益胜过个人的利益。”Phil几乎微笑着重复了这句话。

 

“我知道，但是这世界上还有其他人需要你，Phil。”Clint眼里的悲痛被深切的恳求所取代，Phil几乎无法直视这双满含感情的眼睛。“你是神盾最重要的成员之一，还有非常重要的工作等着你去完成，而还有很多人需要你的存在。Phil，我绝对没有贬低你牺牲的价值的意思，但是……我真的希望你不要死，我求求你不要一个人去面对那该死的——”

 

Clint深吸一口气，猛地闭上嘴，话里的最后一个词语含糊在他的深吸气里。他久久地凝视着Phil，一只手握拳放在身侧，另一只手摊开平放在两人之间的沙发坐垫上。Phil看着这双能让圣人动容的眼睛，轻轻挪过自己的右手，越过彼此间的距离试探着触上对方的指尖。Clint的指尖很粗糙，无疑是因为常年把持各种武器，但同时异常温暖。Phil的手指顺着他的指尖向上游走，直到他们掌心交叠，然后他温柔地握住Clint的左手。

 

“告诉我，Clint，”他在男人报出名字后第一次这样称呼他，并尽可能无视对方突然的瑟缩，“为什么我活下来对你这么重要？”

 

“因为你……”Clint在试图抽出手未果后像是下了某种决心一般用力回握住Phil的手，“因为你对我而言是这个世界上最重要的人。”

 

“所以我们是一对？”Phil听到这样的宣言全然没有感到厌恶，更多的是好奇。他疑惑像Clint这样如此有能力的人怎么会把自己看得如此重要。

 

“不，Phil，”Clint缓慢而坚定地摇头，“我们不是一对，你比那个要重要太多太多。你是这个世界上第一个愿意相信我，理解我，并且对我主动表达善意的人。就凭这个，你胜过所有那些没意思的定义。”

 

Phil眨了眨眼，他不敢相信自己竟然会对对方产生如此深重的影响。

 

“不仅是我，Phil，你影响了太多人。除了我之外还有一群有着惨痛过去的人，甚至包括你绝对想象不到的某个人。我们全都参加了你的葬礼，看着他们的表情我就知道只要有可能，我们中无论是谁都会想尽办法救你回来。只不过这个幸运的差事最后落在了我的头上而已。”

 

“我究竟怎样才能……告诉我，我究竟是怎样死的？”

 

“你被……一把权杖刺穿了胸口，直接被穿透了心脏。”Clint的手在Phil的手上猛地收紧，但Phil几乎感觉不到疼。那种胸口一凉的感觉又一次回到他的体内，但这次他知道这是因为二十年后无法避免的惨痛结局。

 

“Phil，你想象不到在这二十年间科学技术究竟进步了多少，神盾的医疗水平已经到了哪个阶段。我们问过医生了，假如那柄权杖稍微偏离你的心脏两厘米，你就很有可能活下来。只要两厘米，Phil，我来找你就是想告诉你这个。我求你，等到了二十年后的那一天那一刻，想起我今天说的话，记着这两厘米能够带来的不同。”

 

沉默许久后，Phil的拇指抚过Clint还带着瘀伤的左手指节，同时轻轻点头。

 

“我会努力试试看。”

 

Clint对这个完全不像承诺的回答什么都没有说，而是突然咧开嘴角朝Phil绽开了一个从未有过的笑容，带着他整个人都在瞬间亮了起来。Phil下意识睁大眼睛，感受到有股未知的感情在胸口升腾而起，比心裂而死产生的虚幻疼痛还要清晰数倍。但他也什么都没说，只是一直任凭Clint紧紧握住自己的手，直到男人又一次坐在沙发上因疲倦和伤痛沉沉睡去。

 

他刚抽出手想要收拾一下桌上的外卖盒，就听见自己的西装上衣口袋里传来一阵响声——Fury几周前塞给他科研组新研究出来的通讯器。为了不打扰沙发上男人的安睡，他尽可能快地走进卧室关上门。一按下通讯按钮就听到老朋友兼上司低音炮一般的声音从接听那端传了出来。

 

“Cheese，”神盾的副局长Nick Fury大声说道，“我现在有两个突击小队埋伏在你家楼下，需要上去解救人质的话随时发话。”

 

“我不是很明白你在说什么。”Phil当然知道这是什么情况，但他需要缓一缓再来应对Nick的咆哮。

 

“在今天下午你离开总部的途中有多名探员目击到你和一位陌生男人一同离开。目击者表示你们两个距离很近，虽然对方看上去很虚弱但不排除你被对方武力劫持的可能。我看了你办公室里的监控视频，这混蛋是从通风管道里摸到你办公室的，而我们竟然完全没人发现他。刚才我派上去的探员证明你一切都还好，所以我没有命令突击队员立即破门而入，但现在已经过去一个小时了，我需要知道你的情况如何。”

 

“我很好，Nick，呃，多谢关心？”Fury刚才的一番话大概是Phil认识他这么多年以来最让他感动的，虽然他的所作所为带着一贯让Phil头疼的蛮横。“听着，Nick，情况完全不是你所想象的那样，我没有被任何人挟持。你看过监控视频了对吧，那你应该知道从头到尾举着枪的人是我，而对方没有做出任何威胁我的举动。”

 

“即便如此，这该死的混蛋突破了神盾总部的防御系统！妈的我要在通风管道里也全部装上红外线探测器和监控探头。”

 

“等等，Nick，你先听我解释。”Phil揉了揉额头，“他……没那么简单，不是什么敌方间谍，他是我们自己人。”

 

“我从没在任何神盾资料上见过那张蠢脸。”

 

“因为他不属于这个时代……天呐我真不知道你会不会相信我，总之——”

 

就在Phil语无伦次地想要解释清楚时卧室门上传来两声礼貌的敲门声，然后Clint的头探了进来。

 

“抱歉打扰了，”他指了指Phil手里的通讯器，“通讯另一端是Fury吗？”

 

“没错。”

 

“手机给我，我有话要和他说。”

 

Phil举着手机微张着嘴，觉得自己从来没这么不知所措过。但Clint的表情很坚定，而通讯器那头Nick的声音也越来越急躁，所以他不得不在一秒内作出判断，示意Clint上前接手。

 

“Fury局长。”Clint的声音很沉稳。

 

“多谢你，但我是副局长。”Phil不用把通讯器举到耳边都能听到Nick的声音。Clint朝Phil夸张地抬起眉毛，露出一副“这家伙竟然还没把现任局长干掉”的表情，差点没把他逗乐。然后Clint转了转眼睛，好像想到什么一样朝Phil开口了。

 

“抱歉，有些事情你还是不知道为好，我能到客厅去打这个电话吗？”

 

“不，你在卧室就好不要移动太多，我出去。”Phil心里的好奇都快烧起来了，但他还是选择尊重Clint的意见，向着门外走去。当他从外面关上卧室的门时，他隐约听到Clint低声报出一串很像是身份代码的数字和字母。

 

十分钟后当Clint再次推开卧室门时Phil已经把咖啡桌上晚餐后的狼藉收拾的干干净净。他一言不发地接过Clint递过来的通讯器放好，什么都没有问。Clint也没急着告诉他，安稳坐在沙发上后才开口。

 

“突击小队已经撤走了，但Fury还是留了两个探员在你家楼下。”

 

“我原本以为他会派突击小队上来直接把你抓走，看来你还是很有说服力的。”

 

“我有些必须要告诉他的事情，因为未来的Fury知道，而他唯一知道这件事的途径就是通过我。”Clint小心地耸了耸肩。

 

“你意识到这意味着另一个时空悖论吗？”

 

“你要知道，Phil，我现在做的估计已经不能算是改变时间线，而是直接开启另一个平行宇宙了。”他顿了顿，抬头严肃地望向Phil，“一个你能一直活到白发苍苍，最终幸福离世的平行世界。”

 

“我……”Phil因为Clint话语里的真挚而哑口无言，他愣了片刻才低头微笑着说了声，“多谢。”

 

“没什么，我能为你做的根本比不上你对我付出的万分之一。”

 

“Clint，”Phil摇摇头，“那不是我，那是另一个我，另一个时间线或者平行宇宙的我。现在的我还没有遇到你，你还在外面的世界过着我想象不能的生活，而我甚至不知道这个宇宙的你是什么样子。”

 

“别担心，我们总会相遇的。”Clint又一次朝Phil露出微笑，“我真的很难想象在某个平行宇宙里我没有遇见你。”

 

话题又一次朝着超脱Phil掌握的方向前进，他立即抛出新话题打断这个愈发危险的谈话。

 

“那么今晚，你是想睡在沙发上还是卧室的床上？卧室更舒服一些，你受伤了应该好好休息，我不介意睡在沙发上。”

 

“Phil，关于这点我可以告诉你，我不知道多少次在你的沙发上过夜，而它真的很舒服。所以，我睡沙发。”

 

“别告诉我我二十年都没有换沙发。”Phil重重地叹了口气。

 

“这是台质量很好的沙发，我没看出换的必要。”Clint一边说一边抱过靠垫躺了下来。“好了，你去忙你的睡前程序吧，我已经累得眼睛都睁不开了。晚安。”

 

“晚安，Clint。”

 

Phil站在那里注视着男人沉沉睡去后才走进浴室。当他沐浴完毕出来时，Clint已经抱着靠垫打起了呼噜，而Phil竟然因眼前这一幕露出了一个真心实意的笑容。

 

***

 

Phil是被床头通讯器的轰鸣声吵醒的。他猛地坐起身时窗外天还未亮，下意识扫了一眼台灯发现还不到五点钟。Phil抓过通讯器，一边应答一边在黑暗中找自己的拖鞋。

 

“Coulson。”

 

“有情况。神盾总部偏西方向大约五公里出现了一处异常现象，需要立刻处理。我需要你到现场。”

 

“明白，请把具体坐标发给我，立刻赶往。”

 

“还有，带着你家里那位一起。”

 

“Clint？为什么要——”

 

“初步探测显示异常现象属于超自然，如果昨天那小子告诉我的话是真的，那么这就是送他来这里的那个东西。”

 

“所以说Clint可以回到他所属的时空了是吗？”

 

“你最好在来的路上问问他那玩意除了穿越时空之外还能干什么。”Fury说完这句话就结束了通讯。Phil长叹口气，手脚利落地套上西装，然后冲向卧室外。沙发上原本酣睡的Clint已经非常警觉地坐了起来，除了右侧头发被完全压扁之外和昨晚没有任何两样。

 

“传送门出现了？”

 

“异常现象是传送门？——算了，等一会车上再说。”Phil又叹了口气，先去浴室洗脸刷牙。当他抓起两包饼干带着Clint冲下楼时距离他醒来才过了十分钟。

 

“我没和你讲过我是怎么来带这个时间点的。”Clint在他们用绝对超出交通法规的速度驶入空无一人的街道时说道。

 

“没有。我洗耳恭听。”

 

“总之，在那场纽约大战后地球算是打开了通向很多星球和领域的通道，也有越来越多的外星人认识到了地球的存在。在我来到这里之前我们一直在神盾前总部这一片处理另一场入侵，这次来自某个星球的外星人在这一片打开了一个又一个传送门，送来了一波又一波的入侵者。这场战斗在我走之前大约持续了一个星期左右，大家都很疲倦。然后在某一天我们队里的天才发明家突然探测到原本仅通向地球的单向传送门突然间开启了双向通道。当然我们的队长，咳，觉得太危险，但队里的另外一位，呃，外星队员认为这是我们杀入到入侵者大本营的绝好机会。但就在大家争论不休的时候超大一波外星人杀了进来，大家就都放下争端齐心协力杀敌。在战斗中我作为队伍里……唔行动没那么方便的一位就不小心被卷入其中，从门里掉了进去。”

 

“爱丽丝就这样掉进了兔子洞。”Phil面无表情地接了一句，“抱歉，我实在很想用这个比喻。”

 

“呵呵，很幽默。总之，队里的天才在传送门一开始出现的时候就告诉我们说这个门是跨越时间与空间的传送装置，而且很有可能是受心电感应控制。我掉进去的时候以为自己要掉进某个外星次元再也回不了地球了，所以我的思维就变得很单一——你懂吧，那种死前走马灯一样在大脑里回放自己的人生？然后我意识到我很想再见你一面，无论用什么方式。下一秒我就发现自己出现在了神盾前总部不远的地方，而从附近人们的衣着打扮来看，是二十年前左右。直到那一刻我才意识到我一定在跨越时间的时候将思维集中在你的身上，启动了心电感应传送装置。接下来的事情你都知道了，我想办法潜入神盾找到了你的办公室，虽然你办公室一直没换这点也挺让我惊讶。”

 

“我很喜欢那间办公室的位置，采光也很好。”Phil淡淡地回答道。他在脑海里默默分析着Clint的解释，感觉到大脑又一次叫嚣着当机。Clint的经历算得上是与死亡擦肩而过，而他在临死前的一刻想着的却是——自己。Phil一直都知道自己是个平庸的人，无论长相性格学识家世，他没有半点出众的地方。而能有这样一个人，在死前唯独将自己放在心上……这感觉太过超脱他的掌控以至于让他感觉到畏惧。

 

更何况他知道自己不是冷血动物。如果他们今后的交往让Clint对他怀有这种感情，那他自己……Phil猛地摇了摇头清理着自己的思绪。那些都是发生在未来的事情，想要在事情发生之间就试图掌握情况也太可笑了一点。他现在需要面对的是一个很有可能传送外星生命体到全然没有准备好应对外星入侵的地球的传送门，以及一个被困在过去毫无出路的未来特工。他需要百分百的注意力。

 

接下来他们没再说什么，一路沉默地开到坐标地点。在距离坐标还有五百米的时候Phil就能看到正前方一处明亮的光斑，而随着他们不断靠近，一个两米高三米宽浅紫色门型结构出现在他们面前。周围已经布满了神盾的特工以及突击小队，还有至少四个级别六以上高级探员现场坐镇。Phil作为只有级别三的低级探员并没有什么指挥权，但当Clint下车时高级探员的目光全部移到他的身上。

 

“探员们。”Clint口气轻松地打了个招呼，而Phil怀疑他完全能叫出这几位探员的名字。

 

“Coulson探员，”领头的Schweiger探员向他问候道，“Fury副局长告诉我说你带来的这位人员有关于异常现象非常宝贵的情报。”

 

“没错，我的确有。”不等Phil回答Clint已经接过话去，“这是个来自外星文明的传送装置，简单说就是个能够跨越时间和空间的传送门。别看它现在还没什么动静，等启动后会有数以万计的外星士兵雄纠纠气昂昂地穿过这道门入侵地球。而恕我直言，探员，在这个时间点上神盾的武器真的是烂爆了。你们无论做什么都绝对没可能抵御这场外星入侵。”

 

“你怎么能够证明你的话是真的，而不是编造出来的谎言？”Schweiger眯起双眼，很显然完全不习惯有人用这种口气和他说话。

 

“我不管你信不信，但我知道神盾成立这么多年搜集的各种资料里从没出现过这个。所以你们根本不知道这是什么，又能做什么，而我作为一个陌生人说的话似乎还有点道理。如果你能想明白的话，Schweiger探员，我希望你能尽快安排我和在场最有学问的科学家聊一聊，我有些问题需要问。”

 

“你别妄想——”

 

“Schweiger探员，”Phil平静地向前一步打断对方尖刻的回答，“看在在场这么多特工探员以及附近普通民众的份上，让他去。Fury副局长相信他，这还不够吗？”

 

高级探员丢给Phil一对剜骨的严厉眼神，但还是慢慢走到一旁对着通讯器下了个命令。Phil侧头看向Clint，发现对方又给了他一个咧到耳根的微笑，然后他突然凑过来对着Phil轻声说了一句“你不用五年就能狠踹他的屁股”。如果不是现场有这么多人，Phil简直要不顾形象当场大笑出来。

 

一分钟后科研部几位高级研究员被请到这边，Clint立刻埋头和他们探讨起来，几个人对着探测器屏幕上各种各样的数据讨论不休。Phil看着Clint的表情从严肃变到欣喜，紧接着又带上点哀伤。他突然胸口一疼，意识到接下来将会发生什么。

 

果然，在几分钟后Clint直起腰面向围在他身边的探员，在张口时眼睛对上Phil的双眼。

 

“我需要神盾给我提供你们能想象到可携带的最强炸药。”

 

“你要做什么？”Schweiger替Phil问出了这个他无论如何都说不出口的问题。

 

“我要从内部炸掉这个传送门。”Clint一字一顿地宣布道。

 

“不行。”当Phil看到其他探员投在自己身上的目光时他才意识到自己将这声拒绝说出了口。他攥了攥拳，咬牙看向Clint。“这太危险了，你能幸存的几率微乎其微。我们一定能找到其他运送炸药的方法，不需要你亲自——”

 

“哦，Phil。”站在三步之遥的男人用一种让Phil心碎的目光看向他，“我真想把这句话录下来播放给你听。如果你在那时候有这种想法，那你就不会——”

 

“这不一样，”Phil感觉到自己的辩解是那么苍白无力，“这是去送死，我不能让你——”

 

“一样的，Phil。‘多数人的利益胜过个人的利益’，还记得吗？”Clint朝他微微一笑，然后他的表情一变，整个人变得严肃起来。“我们的时间不多了，第一波袭击很快就会到来。我们在之前已经做过各种估算，从内部炸掉传送门的计划是可行的，大家不过是在争论谁去送炸药而已。我们试过用机器人运送炸药，但缺少心电感应的装置还没进入就被弹了出来，所以我们必须需要一个有智生命体来完成这项任务。而现在你们有个最佳人选，就是我。我相信在场的人根本没人知道我是谁，所以也没人在乎我会怎么样，所以就这么定了，你们把炸药给我，我帮你们把传送门关上，怎么样？”

 

Phil嘴唇微动，想要说些什么，想要告诉Clint在场的人中有人知道他，在乎他，但Clint的一个眼神就让Phil闭上嘴。在他的身旁Schweiger和其他人已经行动起来，对着通讯器大呼小叫下着命令，而Phil却感觉自己的周身像是被抽干了空气，他根本喘不上气。世界上的一切都在渐渐失去声音颜色和温度，他从未感觉自己是这样渺小。

 

而下一秒，Clint穿过人群朝他走来，坚定地握住他的手。

 

“别，别我为难过，Phil。总要有人去做这个，你比任何人都清楚。”Clint的手粗糙而温暖，紧紧捏着Phil的手。“你应该这样想，美国队长在这种情况下会怎样做呢？他一定会奋不顾身地抱着炸药冲进传送门，把安全留给其他人，不是吗？”

 

“可是队长他最后牺牲了，Clint，我真的不希望你……”

 

“嘿，你总要抱有希望，说不定队长有一天还能重回人世，而我也像超级英雄电影里一样背对爆炸从不回头，轻而易举地拯救世界。”

 

“可那是电影。”

 

“没错，那是电影。”Clint的蓝眼睛凝视着他，眼中头一次没了伤痛，只剩下欣慰的喜悦，“但是Phil我希望你记住，我是属于未来的人，而值得你去认识的那个Clint还在地球的某个角落飘荡，等着你去找他。等你找到他之后千万别因为我的缘故对他太客气，我知道我年轻的时候是什么糟糕样子，你答应我一定要尽全力把他培养成一个不让你失望的人。”

 

“比如说你现在这样？”

 

“如果你觉得现在这样子不错的话，请便。”Clint咧嘴一笑，捏了捏Phil的手。在他们说话的这短短几分钟里已经有最高强度的炸药从神盾总部运送到这里，Schweiger手里捧着一个小盒子走到Clint身边。

 

“这是Fury副局长从神盾秘密仓库里取出的炸药，据说是Howard Stark的发明，效果很惊人。”

 

Clint的五官皱在一起做了个鬼脸，接过密封盒。打开盒盖后里面有个橙黄色像是灯泡一样的东西，正在一闪一闪地发光，看起来很不稳定。

 

“既然是Stark发明的东西我就不问具体是什么了，但好歹还是要问一下工作原理。”

 

“按照副局长的话，”Schweiger也露出一个苦笑，“方圆之内，片甲不留。”

 

“哦原来是这个，我听Tony……咳我听人讲过关于这个的故事，好的我明白了。”Clint低头看着手心里闪着光的圆球，微微点头，“接下来就交给我吧。”

 

于是就像这样，没有电影里的生离死别，也没有英雄牺牲前的催泪呐喊，Clint像是去餐馆吃饭一般迈着轻快的步伐缓缓走到传送门前。当他在门前驻足的一瞬环绕门周围的浅紫色光束开始渐渐向他身上聚拢，仿佛有只看不见的手正将他拖向门里。

 

“如果你们的科学家在疑惑现在正在发生什么的话，我可以明确地告诉你，这个传送门估计感受到了我身上的超光速粒子，所以正在消除你们这个时空里的异端，以便更好进攻。”Clint的一只脚已经被拖入门内消失不见，但他仍然扭过身兴致勃勃地大喊道：“欢迎记录发生在我身上的一切并且存个档，对以后会很有帮助的！”

 

他的目光朝科研小组那边扫了一眼，然后飞快地落在Phil的脸上。男人的身体正在被紫色的光束不断吞噬，但他一直没有打破与Phil的对视，那双如今被映衬得发紫的蓝绿色眼眸里又一次写满了无法说出口的恳求。这些话他不需要说，因为他知道Phil全都明白，所以Phil只是朝他微笑着，轻而慎重地最后点了一次头。

 

“两厘米。”

 

Clint轻声吐出这几个字，紧接着整个人消失在传送门里。

 

三秒钟后传送门突然发出一道足以刺瞎双目的紫色光芒，像是光束突然凝结成疾风，席卷着周围的空气发出呼啸怒号，逼迫在场的所有人都弯下腰稳住身体。可这一切来得快去得也快，Phil的膝盖刚刚触到地面一切就已经恢复常态。在神盾的车辆以及探员形成的包围圈中什么都没剩，没有半点传送门或者异常现象的痕迹，也再也找不到那个笑起来像是阳光漏过漫天乌云般灿烂的男人。

 

Phil慢慢直起身体，西装内侧口袋的美国队长珍藏卡硌得他胸口一阵疼痛。

 

***

 

五年后，Fury局长将一份文档扔在Phil的桌子上，Phil在打开后看到份和一名被称作“鹰眼”的男人有关的追捕文件。

 

二十年后，当Phil在天空航母上被Loki用权杖刺中时，他下意识向右边躲了一下。虽然他的心脏仍然因此停跳四十秒之久，但他最终还是活过来了。

 

二十一年后的平行宇宙A，在一场与入侵外星人的作战中代号“鹰眼”的Clint Barton失踪，六个月后被宣告死亡。

 

二十一年后的平行宇宙B，身体终于恢复健康的Phil Coulson探员正式成为复仇者与神盾之间的联络人，并入住复仇者大厦。

 

-END-


End file.
